1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to molds used for forming parts that include sensors that are used in controlling the operation of a molding machine.
2. Background Art
Thermoplastic part molds are generally constructed from steel or aluminum castings or billets that are specially adapted for a process used to mold the part. Internal monitors, sensors, and other control devices are not generally used in thermoplastic molding operations.
Molding machines such as injection molding machines, blow molding machines and the like may include various sensors for controlling machine operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,843 discloses a safety circuit for injection molding machine that stops operation of a servo motor driving an injection pin when a safety door is open. U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,124 discloses a high pressure reaction injection molding press that includes a sensor for detecting relative movement opposite ends of two platens. U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,093 discloses a method of manufacturing molded packing material that has a microprocessor for controlling the system in response to sensor inputs and actuators associated with the system.
There is a need for a molding machine or a mold for a molding machine that includes sensors internal to the mold for determining a variety of conditions. More specifically, there is a need for a mold having micro switches for detection and location of an insert that is to be molded into a molded part.
These and other problems are addressed by applicants' invention as summarized below.